His Mate, Hermione
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Hermione helps Charlie Weasley during the final battle and in the days following the war as the wizarding world begins rebuilding. Creature Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So another new story for me in a few ways. This is a creature fic, which are my favorite fanfics to read, but not a veela story. It's also a new couple for me to write including a male character I haven't ever written. I hope it goes well.**

 **Now, as for The River, it will still be written but I can't work on it on a schedule because it's a matter of when my psyche will allow it and in the meantime I keep having and losing other ideas so I am going to allow myself 2 w.i.p. Stories. This first chapter is told through another's eyes, the rest of the story will be about the couple and this character will not make another appearance, or if he does it won't be in a normal fashion as he has very little to do with the actual story.**

 **Please leave me your thoughts as my muse is nervous over this rare couple.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2nd May, 1998_

 _The man had lost all color to his face as he crumpled up the missive in his hand while turning and running for the Great Hall at the same time. He must make it before plans were set for the battle and the crowd broke up to head for their missions, their whole world could depend on it._

 _Remus could feel his heart race and feel the beat of his footfalls as he turned the corner around which was the main stairway of Hogwarts Castle luckily the Hall was just at the bottom._

 _With no more time left he threw open the doors and halted anyone leaving._

" _Wait! Everyone, wait. Nobody leave this room! Professor Flitwick, please seal the door and let nobody out until after I have spoken to Harry and the Order, please." Remus puffed out between breaths. The diminutive Professor Flitwick gave a nod and raised his wand in a flicking motion._

 _Remus quickly moved to the front of the room. "I need to speak with Head Order of the Phoenix members, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and any adult witch or wizard with any experience with my kind and magical creatures as a whole._

 _He then opened the door Harry and the other champions had walked through after their names were pulled out of the Goblet of Fire so many years ago and waited until every gathered witch and wizard had come forward that was going to and entered himself, locking and silencing the room as he did so._

" _Thanks everyone, we don't have much time, they are on their way so please let me get through the explanation before you ask questions." Remus said then raised the parchment in his hand. "I just received word from a contact of mine warning me of one of Voldemort's plans for this coming night, one of his more evil plans."_

 _Shaking his head he continued on, "He has been working on this plan with Greyback for quite a while. They have been stealing or making many, many time turners for months and months. As they did that, Greyback and his pack have spent the last 14 months attacking and making as many new werewolves as possible, a virtual army of werewolves alone! We didn't realize the extent because they've been spreading them around the globe while they train and gain control."_

 _The gathered group was beginning to look nauseous._

" _As I am telling you this there are 200 werewolves transforming 9 days into the future, once transformed they will travel back to our current time and attack at the head of Voldemort's forces. In exchange for their service Voldemort has promised them any Muggleborn, Half Blood, or Blood traitor of their choosing as a prize to do with whatever they choose as well as land of their own to live free of wizarding laws." He finished to many gasps._

" _I have only been able to find 15 current werewolves to aid us and none of us will be transformed so we won't be as strong as they will be."_

 _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stepped forward hands held in friendship and her eyes leaking tears. "What can we help you do Remus? Harry and Ron can finish what they need to without me, I'm not needed for the last step so I can stay and help you." Hermione offered._

" _She's right Remus, while it would be nice to finish this with all three of us together as we started, I know she'll be much more of a help to you." Harry said sadly. "Just please keep a watch over my sister." He whispered so only Remus and Hermione could hear._

" _I'm not a werewolf but I have become an unregistered Animagi during our time on the run. Lot's of downtime with little to do meant I had time to study." Hermione said before stepping back away from the pair._

 _She closed her eyes and Remus watched her change from a petite young woman, to a very large pure white Arctic Wolf and found himself smiling at the young witch._

" _Oh my cub, that transformation while not saving your life will protect you from the infection of a bite. You really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met. " He said to her in fond remembrance from years before. Hermione smiled at him once she transformed again._

" _Harry, go back out to the main room, call for all registered and unregistered Animagi to join our group. Then you and Ron head back out there with the order members not staying with us and start getting everything going. Once you and Ron are done with the last step of your mission, send 'Mione a patronus. She will let us know." Remus instructed, shooing the boys out of the room after a last group hug between the Golden Trio and whispered promises to all three stay safe._

 _._

 _._

 _Remus, Hermione, Charlie, and Bill Weasley took command of the Light Wolves. The group with possibly the most dangerous task outside of what Harry had to do facing Voldemort._

 _After much debate they were able to divide into two groups. Honestly the brothers Weasley wanted to remain together to watch over each other, and Remus and Hermione wished to remain together due to the same familial connection they shared along with Harry. Not by genetic blood, but Marauder spirit!_

 _However, this would have been a mistake. Looking at it from a purely logical standpoint their emotions could endanger each other. So Hermione and Bill lead their two groups out to the forest along the edge near Hagrid's Hut and Remus and Charlie lead their groups down near the front gates._

 _Just before the first sounds of the oncoming werewolves were heard Remus approached Charlie._

" _My friend, if anything happens to me, please watch out for Hermione and Harry for me. Those two, Dora, and Teddy are the only family I have left, they're my life and I can't stand the thought of leaving them behind alone."_

" _Remus, you know we take care of our own, they won't be alone. Now, enough maudlin, let's do this!" Charlie clapped him on the shoulder and smiled that crinkly eyed grin only he could and jogged back to meet his group._

 _An hour later as Remus fell to Greyback his last vision was Charlie Weasley being mauled and a great white wolf jump on top of his attacker._

 _He saw no more…_

 _._

 _._

 **AN2: That is the first chapter of my new story. Now, this is the ONLY battle scene of the story, the next update will begin in the days after the war ends. Please leave me your thoughts because as I said, this is a new pairing for me. There just aren't a whole lot of Hermione/Charlie stories out there so I am throwing myself into that arena.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Time for chapter 2. Now, just so everyone understands, this is AU. I would think a Charlie/Hermione romance would be obvious that it's not canon but apparently I was wrong. As such, some people who lived in canon don't in this story and some that died in canon live because that's just how this story has to roll. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione groaned as she began waking up and realizing the massive pain she had in her shoulders and head. She tried to remember where she was.

She was very warm, felt a bit crowded which was confusing. She opened her eyes and moaned in pain which caused her bed to start moving. _Why would my bed move?_

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked reaching in to gently tuck her hair behind her ear and fuss over the witch she loved dearly. She was as good as a daughter to Molly as if she'd been born to her.

"Happened?" she asked the older witch scratchily right as Madame Pomfrey reached her side and gave her water and a few potions.

Hermione tried to scoot up in her hospital bed only to be hauled up against someone's chest. That was why she was so warm and snuggled somebody was in the bed with her.

She peaked over her shoulder and sucked in a gasping breath. "Charlie!" Then her brow furrowed and she turned back to Molly. "What am I missing here?"

"Oh Hermione, we have a lot to discuss. Poppy said once you woke up and took your potions she would let you leave, you had a torn rotator cuff and a concussion. I promise we will tell you all we know but I hope you will be patient enough to wait until we go to the Burrow. Everyone who made it went back this morning to shower, rest, eat and just be in the privacy of home for a bit. I promised to stay with you, so did Charlie and we would bring you home."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and once again tried to get up and once again failed.

"Charlie, let the poor girl go!" Molly scolded as she wacked him on his chest. Charlie awoke with a startle and sat up apologizing to Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey gave nourishment and pain potions for Hermione to Mrs. Weasley who added them to her bag and listened to the final instructions and warnings for Hermione's care as Hermione dressed behind a curtain in privacy.

Once everything was settled the three people used the floo connection in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts to return home to the Burrow.

.

.

Hermione exited the floo at the Burrow and looked at all the family gathered in the living room looking worn and haggard. She noticed some of the family wasn't present but assumed they were napping, or getting rest.

Hermione barely had time to register the two people flying her way until she was having the life squeezed out of her. She gave a little giggle, "I'm ok you scamps! Now let me breathe please."

She was returning Harry and Ron's hugs when Charlie came through and growled at them. She turned his way with a stunned look on her face.

Charlie was the most laid back and quiet Weasley, he was always intense but rarely spoke. He'd always been a mystery to Hermione and one day she'd get around to solving it but just now his attitude was seriously pissing her off.

"Just what the bloody fuck is your problem Charlie Weasley? You have been acting strangely since I woke up." She demanded and he looked stunned.

Suddenly a fearful idea popped in her brain and she immediately pulled her wand on him.

"Hermione no! Wait until we explain please." Harry begged.

"No Harry, you don't understand. He's not acting like Charlie, we need to make sure."

"What did you help Ron, Harry, Hagrid and me do first year? Including both pet names." Hermione asked Charlie.

Everyone gathered winced at her reaction because it wasn't promising to the news she would be given shortly.

Charlie sighed and rubbed his hand down his face frustratingly. "I received a letter from my baby brother for help relocating a baby dragon. The original name Hagrid picked was Norbert but that was changed to Norberta when we discovered she was in fact not a male dragon."

Hermione lowered her wand. "Sorry, I had to check. War instincts I guess."

Molly Weasley arrived into the tense atmosphere and Bill and Fleur hurried to her side to hold her and help guide her to her regular chair where her knitting sat waiting for her.

"We may as well bring Hermione up to date with all that has happened since she was injured." Molly said tiredly.

Everyone gathered close and instead of spreading around the room they gathered like young children on the floor around her chair to lend her strength.

Hermione was very confused at this point but joined them, sitting next to Ginny and Charlie sat next to her making her wonder once again about his oddness today.

"Dear first thing is I want you to know how much I am indebted to you for saving Charlie from death. That wolf wasn't aiming for biting he went for the kill and nobody could get there in time. Then your incredibly, beautiful wolf appeared out of nowhere and my boy was saved." She reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand in her own.

"Now, as you can see we are down a couple of family members. That is because Percy and Ar, Arth, Arthur didn't survive. Percy was killed in the castle when he pushed Freddie out of the way when a wall exploded behind them. Arthur was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange who then tried to kill Ginny an hour later. She is dead now instead of Ginny. I owed that bitch a lesson." Molly cried.

Hermione whimpered in grief and unknowingly leaned into Charlie when he heard and wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"She was the one who hurt me not too long ago." Hermione said softly. "Thank you for me not having to fear her anymore."

"There is something else we need to talk with you about as a family 'Mione." Harry said seriously, scooting over and taking her hand to soothe her.

"Did someone else die, what happened? Harry did we get him this time?" She wanted to know.

"Well after we split up Ron and I found the missing diadem of Ravenclaw, and it was destroyed by fire when Crabbe lost control of his spell. We saved Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, and Nott. Threw Nott an extra broom and he grabbed Goyle but I still don't know how, he's a gorilla if you catch my meaning. Anyway, Malfoy jumped on mine and Ron took Zabini and we escaped. Crabbe didn't make it."

"At that point all that was left was the snake and Tom and we saw the explosion in the hallway. We thought it was both Percy and Fred but luckily we found Fred was alive just suffering a head wound and a couple broken bones. So we moved him to a safe place out of the line of fire and headed for the chamber of secrets for a few weapons." He said while looking at her so she knew not to give away what they would want there.

At Hermione's discreet nod, "Anyway, I looked for Tom in my head and found him so we went to see if we could get at Nagini but instead we watched him kill Snape using the snake. He gave me some memories before he died on Dumbledore's orders. I had to go face Tom alone and die which I did. I will explain in more detail later after we recover a bit but in the end I came back and dueled him and he was killed by his own curse rebounding on him. He's gone, truly gone forever now." Harry finished.

Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded his head in confirmation and Hermione threw herself in Harry's arms again. "I'm so, so proud of you Harry. I know the Marauders and your Mum are as well." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder as he squeezed her close.

She turned her head and furrowed her brows at a snarl next to her.

"Get used to it Charlie, she's my sister." Harry said, completely unimpressed.

"Alright, that is it! What the Hell am I missing here?" She demanded of Charlie.

However her answer came from Bill. "We aren't completely sure how big the problem is Hermione. When you saved Charlie he was already mauled by the werewolf. So like myself there is sure to be contamination." Hermione gasped at this news and reached her hand to squeeze Charlie's in apology.

He just held onto it finding solace and comfort in the show of affection.

"The issue is that those wolves were turned by a future full moon and not a current one. We don't know if that will mean he's a full wolf or a watered down version like a few of us are now thanks to Fenrir liking to bite no matter what phase he was in." Bill said before he sighed knowing the hard part for her was about to be told.

"Hermione, when you were injured, Charlie regained consciousness and carried you to safety despite the fact it shouldn't have been possible in his state. The only explanation for that and his currently extreme possessiveness where you are concerned, and aggressiveness is that he is probably going to be a full wolf." Harry told her.

She nodded her understanding.

"Hermione, if that is the case his behavior means just one thing…" Ron spoke up but hesitated.

"What?" She asked confusedly.

"You are my mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I knew this story wouldn't have the same numbers as other pairings, but there were only 3 reviews last chapter. I really want to know if readers are still interested in this one so please leave me your thoughts.**

Hermione stood up and walked over to the large sofa and sank down, resting her arms on her knees as she buried her face in both her hands.

After a few minutes she rose to her feet and started talking to the others. "Right, Harry let's go for a walk. Everyone, please give me a little bit to organize my thoughts and I promise we can talk when I come back."

Without another word she turned and walked through the kitchen of The Burrow and out through the back door knowing that Harry would catch up.

Sure enough she felt him engulf her cold hand into his bigger and much warmer one as they walked in silence.

Harry knew she would talk when they were sufficiently far enough away to guarantee privacy from any of the twins eavesdropping products; of which there were many types designed for the war.

Finally when they had reached the top of the hill on the other side of Ottery St Catchpole where they had caught the boot portkey for the Quidditch World Cup before fourth year she plopped herself down on the ground to catch her breath.

"Thought you were just planning to keep walking until we reached water." Harry said with a dramatic sigh as he laid down on his back with a laugh.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "Wow, how terrible is it that I'm laughing right now. Poor Molly."

"'Mione, we just ended the reign of an evil maniac that has been after us for so many years, me for my whole life. I _**think**_ people might be able to understand our joy and relief." Harry answered sarcastically.

"Harry, can you tell me straight everything you know about the situation with Charlie? I need information to make a decision. This is _so_ not what I expected to be happening if I lived through the war. Well honestly I didn't think I would live through the war." She said gazing into the distant setting sun.

Harry sighed and sat up putting his arm around her shoulders. "Well, you already know everything I do Hermione. You probably know more than I do as you were much closer to Remus and Tonks than I was. You were their friend while I was the son of his best friends so he was parentally guarded with me."

He watched a one tear run down her cheek and thumbed it away. "Talk to me 'Mione."

"I just…." She let out a trembly breath as she pulled grass from the ground. "I don't even really know Charlie, Harry. He's never been around much and when he was I wasn't here. How can I make that kind of commitment?"

"Maybe you can think of it a different way at first. You made a humongous commitment to me when you were 12 years old after being friends for less time than a woman is pregnant! Now we are free and you get to have a life that doesn't involve death and torture." Harry pointed out.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do Hermione, this one is your decision and I will be at your side as you've always been at mine no matter what you choose. Can I ask a favor though?"

She smiled at his thought process and nodded silently.

"Let me send my patronus and you sit here and talk this over with Bill. He can give you more information than I can and then you need to talk about this with Charlie alone. He seems calm when he's alone with you but once he knows you're no longer alone together he becomes aggressive, possessive, and immensely protective. If you're alone you can just be alone with normal Charlie so it will be easier I think." Harry finished.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the brains of this ship, when did you get so smart?" She teased him bumping their shoulders together.

He was happy that he'd at least put a smile back on her face. He conjured and sent his patronus and waited for Bill to arrive.

He smiled when he heard the crack of arrival of Bill and kissed her forehead before walking away, patting Bill on the shoulder as he passed.

"Hey there Mina Bean, what can I help you with?" Bill asked using his pet name he started using when she wouldn't sit still for weeks waiting for O.W.L. results a few years back.

She giggled as usual. "I need to talk about Charlie. I know I have to talk to him alone but I wanted to understand things before I do that. I don't even know him Bill, well not really, not like the rest of you."

"Ahhh. Well I can help you there, he's the sibling I'm closest to. My best mate and brother all in one." He smiled thinking about his little brother. "I won't ever be able to repay you for saving him Mina."

She rubbed his cheek and smiled. "You look so tired, I should let you and Fleur just go home and rest. I don't need to be repaid for saving Charlie, Billy. He's a part of my family even if I don't know him very well, I love the rest of you and you all love him." She shrugged looking back at the ground.

Bill smiled at the young girl that if he was honest he felt closer to than Gin. He had more in common with this sister, they understood each other's intellect, and humor, adventurous nature's.

"Let's see, the first thing to know about Charlie is his gentleness. He's looks like a badass and tough, which he can be, but his heart is really big. He's very passionate about creatures whether magical or muggle." He paused as she turned her head to him quickly.

"He knows muggle animals too?" She asked excitedly.

"Charlie loves all living creatures, right down to an ant crawling through the garden."

She smiled and encouraged him to continue.

"He works with dragons but that isn't what his life goal is but that's his story to share, not mine. You should ask him about it though because it might surprise you. Anyways, he likes being outside more than indoors, says walls make him feel too closed in." He told her.

Reaching over he took her hand for this next part. "Mina, I can't tell you about the whole mate thing yet because we don't know. The last full moon you were both unconscious and this one his body hasn't processed the condition far enough to transform. We won't know if he's full wolf for sure for two more full moons but I'm almost positive he will change." He said sadly.

"Now, I'm gonna go all big brother one you for a minute. Even though I'm sure he is full wolf that doesn't mean you have to accept being his mate, it is fully up to you. He's my little brother and best friend, but your my little sister and best buddy too. I want you to be happy." He said pointedly.

"However, because I love you both and I honestly have always thought you would be compatible I want to point out a few things. First, think about how Tonks was once they knew she and Remus were mates and he refused her." He paused to let that memory sink in.

"Werewolf mates aren't like other creatures who have mates, he won't die without you and you won't die without him. Neither one of you will be happy or fully healthy without each other though. For some reason we don't know yet, being a mate to a wolf changes the mate's physiology. Probably for procreation reasons as the pregnancies are extremely difficult and dangerous, you missed Tonks' pregnancy while you were on the run, but Mina it was scary and hard."

"Why, what happened?" She gasped.

"She was constantly in danger of losing it, she got huge with Teddy and he was affecting her during full moons, her magic was wonky, she spent 6 months on bed rest. It wasn't easy for her but once Teddy was here she said it was the best thing she ever did and she couldn't wait to do it again." He said losing a few tears himself now.

"I'm going to miss both of them so much." Hermione whispered sadly. "We have to promise to love Teddy as much as they would have, we're his family now, all of us."

"We will. Now, I've told you as much as I can think of are you ready for Charlie yet? Or we could just sit here quietly while you organize all those thoughts running through that massive brain of yours." He teased her.

"So, you and Fleur really won't be mad whatever I decide? Some of the others will you know. Molly will hate me if I do not accept and so will Ron and Ginny."

"Maybe, but you have to pick your own path Hermione. They won't be the ones living your life, you will. Charlie won't let them hurt you physically or emotionally either way." He hugged her to him and she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Tell him where I am. Sunset is a good time to talk."

"Better than the full moon anyway" Bill laughed as she swatted his shoulder.

"You are a brat, Bill!" He smiled and kissed her cheek before standing and disappearing.

It took only five minutes or so for Charlie to appear and walk towards her. He sat himself down next to her and smiled his crooked smile and said, "Let's talk, yeah?"

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

 **AN: Please leave a review if you are enjoying Charlie and Hermione. Next update in two or three days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3, it helped me decide to keep going with this story. Now for some Charlie/Hermione time, enjoy.**

 **...**

 **...**

"Well, this is….well it's awkward as all fuck to be honest." Charlie chuckled reaching forward to play with the fingers of her left hand as he talked. Touching her felt like taking a deep breath of air after not breathing for several long minutes. He felt an unending ache in his chest where his lungs and heart were when he wasn't near to her. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind but after being away from you for very long touching you seems to help the pain go away."

Hermione gasped in shock. "You mean you actually feel pain because of me?" Her eyes teared up at this news. She had been tortured at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange not long ago and even if Charlie was the Weasley she least knew, she loved the family and would never want any of them to hurt that way.

"It's not bad just uncomfortable, it feels like you aren't safe and I have to get to you and protect you. I heard a little of what happened with you and even though I don't have details Fleur mentioned the Cruciatus was used, Hermione my pain isn't like that so don't worry, yeah?" He comforted her, somehow just knowing where her thoughts were. It felt weird to feel led to knowing what would make her feel best.

Hermione looked back down at the ground and then back up watching the sun setting in the distance, looking away from him. "I don't like talking about that, I'm just not ready to deal with it."

"Look Mia, I know this is not ideal. I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you and I won't let any of the family pressure you either. Can I ask you for one thing though?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

At her nod he continued, "We don't know what is going to happen, right? We have two full moons to get to know each other if you are willing. Would you agree to go on a platonic date with me, unless the wolf thing repulses you? I know I will be a monster and I understand….mmp."

He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth. "I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again. Godric knows I heard it enough from Remus and it pissed me off then too. You aren't a monster and none of this is your fault anymore than what happened to me is mine." She told him sternly while her eyes sparked in anger.

"Furthermore yes, I think a date would be nice. However, I get to plan it. That's my deal, take it or leave it. " She said with a smile.

"You got it. There is a family issue that has come up I wanted to speak to you about. I know Harry mentioned you and Ron had intended to stay at Grimmauld with him after this war finished and I talk to them, do you mind staying here at the Burrow for a few weeks? I think it would help mum, you know with losing Perce and Dad. Plus it helps me if you're at least in close proximity." Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I need to talk to the boys first but I will stay at least even if they don't." She promised him. She smiled and shyly laid her head on his shoulder and they watched the sun finish sinking in the distance before walking home together in the dark. It was a quiet walk but not uncomfortable for Hermione.

...

...

A whole week had passed since they agreed to the date and Hermione had been planning all along. It wasn't the most sensible date logistically but the idea was born from what Bill had told her about Charlie and it wouldn't go away.

She'd been to the Ministry twice to set up portkeys to and from the location. It had been her all time favorite vacation she'd been on with her parents when she was younger and now they even had a television program about it.

Also, she might be able to kill two birds with one stone if Charlie agreed. She had just finished talking with Kingsley in his office after lunch and he had given her names of people who had agreed to help her.

She crossed her fingers as she threw floo powder in the fireplace at the ministry to return to the Burrow and hopefully get Charlie's agreement.

...

...

Hermione stepped out of the floo at The Burrow in the living room and headed for the kitchen which was the hub of activity in this household. There were always people gathered to hang out and talk and usually laugh together, although laughter had been hard to find even for the twins in the past week. Everyone was mourning in their own way especially Molly. Hermione couldn't imagine the depth of the pain she must be in even though much of it was written on her face and in her eyes.

"Hey Molly, Bill, Fleur." Hermione greeted the three that were around the table having tea and chatting quietly.

"Hermione dear, were you able to get a meeting with Kingsley? Did you eat lunch while you were out? You're looking peaky still." Molly mothered.

"I'm fine, I did grab a bite with Kingsley actually. We went to a Muggle pizza restaurant I got him addicted to during the war." She giggled, the sound seeming loud in the quiet of the home.

"If you were looking for Charlie next, he's out in the garden. He thought you might want to go for one of your walks together when you got home." Bill suggested figuring that's what she would ask next. "Oh and hey Mina Bean that reminds me, I was thinking maybe the family could use a fun day or two now that everything is settled and most of the funerals are over. Remember when you took me to _**that**_ fun place last year? Maybe we can make a day or two of it for everyone, I think it would do us all good to get away for a few days."

"That is an awesome idea Billy! Can you get the portkeys though? I've had it with that department for a good while. It's insane down there at the moment with everyone wanting to visit family now the war is over." Hermione finished with a tired sigh.

"I can do that." He agreed then pulled her down to whisper in her ear making sure he had the right location. She nodded with a secret smile then headed out to find Charlie.

...

...

Charlie wasn't in the garden as it turned out but she eventually found him down by the small lake they had on the property. He was propped up against her favorite tree, hidden by the branches of the weeping willow and had a booked propped on his knee.

She spotted one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books on werewolves and felt her ire rise again. "You shouldn't waste your time reading that awful rubbish of a book."

"Mia, I'm glad you're back. Ready for our walk?" He asked, clearly not wanting to talk about the book.

She sighed and plopped down next to him and smiled as he reached over and started playing with her fingers, he always did that when she was around. He held her hand on their nightly walks, gave her his undivided attention whenever she was talking. It made her feel like he was truly interested in her opinions and thoughts which was flattering to a girl who had been called many names when she voiced her opinion in the past. Of course that had never deterred her giving her opinion but it was nice to know that someone really wanted to hear her.

Returning to the present she shook her head in the negative to the offer to walk. "I need to talk to you and I would like to wait for our walk until it's cooler, it's way too hot to walk right now." She smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, encouraging her to tell him what it was that was on her mind.

"Well, the date I planned is a surprise and I won't tell you that bit but I set it up already and it's in Australia. I was hoping that even though it's a perfect date for us that I could also look into finding my parents. I could really use the support, I was dreading doing it alone, and Harry and Ron offered to go but I think they need to be here for Molly, Gin and Lavender. Right now, I have set aside five days for the trip, booked two hotel rooms, and Kingsley has given me contacts and set meetings for me with the Ministry Aurors there." She told him.

He smiled that she put both thought and effort into the date she set for them, it showed that she was trying. He also was doing a happy dance in his head that she had come to him for help with her parents instead of Harry, Ron, or Bill. That meant she was beginning to lean on him and both he and that inner wolf felt like purring that she needed them.

"I would love to be with you for that Mia, thank you for letting me help you this way." He smiled and Hermione got a little lost in his baby blue eyes and felt herself blush for the first time in his presence since she was fourteen and watching as he and Bill had a table battle in the back garden.

"Now, tell me why you're wasting time reading a monstrosity of a so called book written by a phony wizard stealing other people's stories and changing them to make himself look good." She huffed making his chest rumble with a chuckle.

"I'm finding it a bit difficult to find any accurate sources that have merit on werewolves. Lot's of superstitions, lots of idiotic romance, but not much real information to help me figure this stuff out." Charlie complained as he closed the book and tossed it aside.

"I suppose I should give you the gift I had planned to give you on the date. Mind you, I'm _lending_ it to you, I need it back when you're done. I have a promise to keep with the journals I am going to give you to read, and I promise these _will_ help." She smiled at him and her eyes held a promise and sparkle again.

"You have my full attention with that statement." He linked their fingers together and she turned fully towards him in her excitement.

"You have to promise not to tell, nobody knows yet about the project Remus and I had planned. Now it's just me but he's still involved in a major way." Hermione hinted.

His left eyebrow rose in question at what she said. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay. Since about halfway through my sixth year at school Remus and I had been planning to write a book together about werewolves. It was going to basically be a biography of his life as one." She paused and sniffled as a lonely tear left her eye now that their project together would be only her without him at her side.

"I have to do it now without him but I will do it for Teddy if no other reason, although there are lots of reasons. See, Remus was only four years old when Greyback got him when he was too far away from his house. His mother was very academically minded like Remus and I are, were I guess in their cases. Anyway, she started a journal when it began about his experience and he took over as he grew. At the early parts she's writing things she sees, and the things and feelings he tells her while she writes it. So basically I have twenty journals full of first hand experiences of a werewolf, well the first ones aren't technically firsthand, but close enough." She finished telling him, her excitement for her project growing in her eyes as she recounted the project they had planned.

"Hermione, that's, well that's….sorry, I'm just feeling speechless and a bit humbled." Charlie told her, reaching up to rub the back of his finger down her cheek. He didn't think she was even aware of the fact that she leaned her cheek into his finger.

"I want to help change people's minds. I understand that the werewolves were extremely dangerous once upon a time, but with Wolfsbane they don't have to be anymore. Yes there are a few out there like Greyback before he was killed but the majority are harmless unless provoked during the full moon. They have rights, and discriminating against them is wrong." Hermione was very comfortable on her soapbox thank you very much!

"So when can I start reading these journals?" He asked her.

"How about after we get back from our walk tonight?" she offered. "I can leave them in your room when we go inside."

Charlie nodded and smiled tenderly at her and that wolf inside him started nudging at him again to hurry things along, to make her theirs already. Charlie remained in control though he wondered if interacting with the inner wolf was a sign he would change or if he was like Bill and Lavender, did they have inner wolves? He made a mental note to talk to them about that later.

For right now he enjoyed the peace and quiet he and Hermione settled into for awhile. She laid her head on his shoulder again which he always loved her doing and they listened to nature's busy noises.

 **AN2: I had fully intended to add the date into this chapter but the chapter would have ended up being way too long. So I stopped here and the date is up next time! Please review and let me know how you like the chapter. I promise, this date in the next chapter is SUPER fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay readers we've come to the first date and finding her parents. I honestly struggled with the particular chapter for two reasons. One was that I had in my mind a PERFECT date for two people who love Magical creatures and animals of all kinds, however all of that meant a shit ton of research trying to get an accurate census of what kind of animal was in residence in 1998. I was not able to come up with a 100% count but a general idea as the place had a growth explosion based in part on the success of the tv show, which you will understand after this chapter. The second struggle was how to handle Hermione and her parents. Killed, fallen out of favor, happy in their reunion, angry with her, etc. I wanted to find a new approach but I'm fairly certain there isn't one, so I settled on this because even though it's been done before it fits with where I want this story. I will quit blathering on now and let you read. Thank you for all the support and reviews, I love them!**

…

…

…

In her excitement of their trip and first date and her nervousness about whether Charlie would enjoy her plans Hermione had trouble sleeping the night before they were to leave.

When she woke for the third time at half four in the morning she decided to just get up and ready. She spent extra time in the shower letting the steamy water beat down on her tense muscles trying to relax. She used her jasmine and vanilla bath foam and in shower lotion before rinsing and stepping out of the shower to towel off.

She rubbed her body lotion into her skin and enjoyed the scent of her favorite jasmine and vanilla combination. She had some skin allergies and it took a long time for her and her mother to find the right shampoo,soap and lotion products she could safely use.

She made a mental note to explain this to Charlie so that he knew not to wear aftershave or cologne if they progressed beyond hand holding. Uncomfortable with the thought of that conversation she changed her mind and decided to ask Billy to talk to him in her stead this one time. He already knew about her hives from a time at Shell Cottage when Luna was with them and wearing whatever odd scent she had on and had hugged Hermione. Within ten minutes she was covered in the huge, red, itchy welts and no magical charm or potion worked. Harry and Bill had to go to London to buy Muggle medicine for her to take for relief.

After dressing in jean shorts and a red tank top she slipped her feet into her favorite white sandals and left the bathroom. She stopped by the laundry basket in a cupboard in the hall where Molly gathered everyone's clothes and then headed downstairs.

She was surprised when she got to the kitchen to see Bill sitting at the table seemingly waiting for her when she saw him relax when he saw it was her coming in. He stood to hug her and she got a good look at him and she knew something was wrong.

Reaching forward she rubbed the frown lines between his eyebrows with her finger. "What's wrong Billy, didn't you sleep at all?"

"Sorry Mina, nightmare about Dad and I couldn't get back to sleep after. I also wanted to talk to you about your trip with Charlie." Bill told her quietly not wanting to wake anyone else in the house.

"Sounds like coffee and danish conversation, right?" She asked with a smile. It had become a tradition of sorts between the two of them and had eventually led them to the relationship they now shared. Whenever they needed to talk about something important they made coffee and had cheese and cherry danish.

"Already ahead of you." He laughed and pointed to the table to show what she hadn't seen when she came in due to her concern for him.

Hermione laughed and took the seat to his immediate right and they dug in while talking.

"Before you tell me what is bothering you can I ask a favor really quick?" She asked him hopefully and at his nod, his mouth was full, she continued.

"Could you talk to Charlie about something I'm just not even ready to talk to him about in any way, shape, or form." She paused to take a sip of her coffee. "He needs to know that beyond hand holding he can't touch me if he wears cologne and such. If you can just tell him what soaps and products are safe, I would really appreciate it."

He nodded, "Sure thing Mina Bean. I can see how that would make you uncomfortable when you scarcely know him. Which brings the conversation conveniently to the subject I needed to talk to you about in regards to my brother."

"Okay, shoot." She said with a relieved smile.

"I know I have no right, or say in what you planned…"

"Of course you have a say! You're our brother and a best friend to both of us. Your opinion means more to me than I think you realize." She argued sternly.

Bill smiled softly and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Love you too sis," he said watching her smile grow again.

"Anyway, I'm concerned about you being so far from all of us when so much of his condition is unknown to us yet. I want you to promise me, pinky promise," he paused while she laughed at the memory of explaining a pinky promise to him. She had said it so seriously and gravely at the time that he got the impression it was the Muggle form of an Unbreakable Vow. It took 30 seconds for her to break down and giggle, telling him it's just a big promise.

Rolling his eyes at her he held out his pinky and linked it with hers, "Promise that you will _always_ have your wand in quick reach so you can stun him or such if he loses his control or temper. He's going to be like he was at first with you around all of us only probably to a much bigger degree. He knows we're all family so not much of a threat, but put him around other males that he doesn't know, and they admire your beauty, well, we just don't know how far that will go."

She blushed at his comment of her beauty, the men of the family seem to have decided that she, Ginny, and Molly all needed to learn how pretty they were and build better self image. The women thought it very sweet if not only a bit ridiculous, they just decided to enjoy it.

"I promise, Bill. Honestly I had already planned on it but not because of Charlie, there are just too many Death Eaters still in hiding that it would be unwise of any of 'The Golden Trio'," she paused to snort at the stupid name, "to be without our wands."

"Thanks Mina. It relieves my mind and if you do need help just get word to me and I will grab Harry and Ron and we will be there as fast as possible." He finished and smiled at her as Charlie came bounding into the room thoroughly excited.

"You're bouncing around like Fred and George after they gave that cousin of Harry's that trick candy and were waiting for him to tell them if he ate it or not." Bill laughed at his brother. It was nice to see a family member full of excitement and joy after all the stress and grief everyone had been experiencing.

When he had finished his breakfast Bill asked him to come with him for a walk about the property to check wards and such. Hermione knew it was mostly to talk to him about Hermione's request and his own worries as he checked the wards nightly. She smiled and went to wash their dishes so Molly wouldn't have to.

…

…

…

Four hours later and a second shower for Charlie after he and Bill went for a walk, Charlie and Hermione were gathered in the garden finishing saying goodbye to the family. She pulled out a portkey and as it just started to glow Charlie reached out quickly and grabbed hold and they disappeared.

Upon landing Charlie looked and saw they were in a beige and very boring room with cork flooring.

"I think I will make a mental note to speak with Kingsley when we return. This flooring for the portkey landing room is a great idea, such a softer landing!" Hermione pointed out interestedly.

Charlie just smiled and grabbed her hand as they left the room and signed the visiting registry at the front desk.

Hermione asked to speak with the contact Kingsley had given her and found out he was the head of the Australian Ministry's Auror Department. They followed the directions which took them up two floors and they again signed in at a desk and took a seat in the waiting area.

They had only been there chatting quietly as they waited for about ten minutes when a man approached them. He looked to be in his mid forties with dark brown hair sprinkled with gray here and there.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I can't tell you how excited we are to welcome you to Australia. I'm Peter Hoffer but feel free to call me Pete." He introduced himself while shaking their hands in greeting.

"We all wanted to thank you for what you did during the war but Minister Shacklebolt stressed to us that it would make you uncomfortable. So as our way to thank you whilst not embarrassing you, I convey our thanks and nobody will follow you, approach you for autographs, not one magical person in Australia will approach you for anything. It was announced in the paper and also letters were sent out." He explained with a smile.

"We wish for you to enjoy your time here enough that you will want to return, also please inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Ron Weasley that this included them. It is a permanent declaration so you won't ever be hounded here and it can become a place of peace and quiet. We have a lot of famous witches and wizards visit for this reason although it's for different reasons they achieved fame, like authors, quidditch, etc."

"Also, while we do exercise freedom of the press and they aren't required to respect the no approach policy, they have worked out a system with the others who come. You are in no way required to agree but if you choose to give an interview to a trustworthy reporter, they will also leave you alone. I can promise you that even our press is a respectful lot, they won't print speculation or innuendo like that Skeeter woman of yours does." He said with a small sneer.

"I think that would probably be for the best since we are going to be here for at least five days. Can you set an interview up for dinner? One reporter, no photographer, we can meet at a restaurant and share dinner then Charlie and I can relax about privacy. Please feel free also to call us Hermione and Charlie as we will probably see you again." Hermione smiled at him.

"I can set that up for you without a problem. I will have my secretary make reservations at Posto di Luca's for six o'clock this evening if that time is convenient?" He suggested.

Charlie and Hermione agreed and then followed Pete down a short hallway to his office and he closed the door as the other two sat down. He took his own seat behind his desk before bringing the conversation around to the private part of this meeting.

"Well Hermione,your Minister contacted me and asked me to help you in your search for wherever your parents had settled." She nodded her understanding of what she already knew.

"However; Australia is a big place and there are a lot of people both Muggle and Magical. So with that in mind I decided to begin the search on my end before you came so that I would maybe have some leads for you." Pete explained.

This time it was Hermione that reached for Charlie's hand for comfort as her excitement began to grow.

She smiled at the man. "Any leads or help you can give me would mean the world to me. I miss my family so much."

"Normally I would have an auror begin an inquiry but as I said before you are an honored guest in our country. For your privacy and our thanks I began the case myself. Not only did I get leads, I found them for you." He declared.

Hermione squealed in delight and ran around the desk without thinking in her excitement. She hugged the man to near suffocation before being ripped away as a snarl filled the office.

"Oops, sorry Charlie I didn't think. It's okay I promise he's not a danger or competitor."

She resumed her seat and refused to explain when Pete raised his brow in confusion. "Please, continue Pete."

"So where was I? Oh, yes, I found your parents but we are having some trouble lifting the charm. We have tried countless ways but none of the known treatments has worked. I promise our top healers are working on them now and won't give up until we fix it." He promised.

Hermione smiled softly, "I can't tell you in words how much it means to me the work you have done. Your healers won't be able to lift that charm though, I created it and as such I'm the only one who can."

"Explain please." He directed politely.

"Well the purpose of the memory charm was to keep them safe from Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself as they would have been considered priority targets. So I created a charm that would erase their memories it will last unless all three of us use the 'passwords' we decided on."

"I also wanted them to be free from grief if I did not make it. They don't know that part of the charm though. We sat down as a family and I told them what I was going to do. They took a lot of convincing but I told them that as soon as they said the words we agreed on it would feel like no time had passed except they would've had a wonderful vacation."

The two men listening to her tell the entire story for the first time made for a rapt audience to her brilliance.

"We actually had a bit of a laugh as we started tossing out words and they got sillier and sillier as the time passed. None of the words felt safe enough whether they were Muggle or Wizard all someone had to do was accidentally say the right thing and they were free from the charm and in danger once more."

"So I fiddled a bit with the charm and we decided the words didn't have to be a big deal but they had to be spoken by all three in the same room. This way I had control of their safety to a bigger degree because no torture on this planet would force my hand. I would literally choose torture and death than to betray or harm someone I love, but especially family." She started to tear up at this part.

"Sadly, I passed that test during the war when I spent time in Death Eater headquarters. They got nothing from me and trust me they tried very hard."

Shaking her head free of the painful memory she smiled again and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"So since we have the dinner and interview tonight and I have some private plans that can't be rescheduled for tomorrow, can we meet in two days with my parents somewhere safe so I can lift the charm? Charlie can cast a compulsion charm on them at the same time because they won't know what they need to say. I can trust him with my life so I can let him know the safety words." She finished.

They quickly set a time and then she and Charlie left to check into their hotel and do a bit of sightseeing before their dinner with the reporter that evening.

…

…

…

Hermione walked slowly around Charlie making sure he could pass for a Muggle for their date.

"I think you will be okay except we need to glamour that tat of yours, Muggle tattoos of dragons don't have swishing tails, you see." She laughed.

"This is what a Muggle tat does," she said as she raised her shirt just a touch and lowered her the top of her shorts enough for him to see tattoo she had of a peace sign with an otter leaning on it on her left side just next to her hip.

"That is bloody, fucking hot Mia!" Charlie said appreciatively.

"That's not my only tat but it is the only Muggle one. The others you _might_ see one day if you're lucky. They are under glamour charms now for the Muggle world and whenever I'm around Molly." She said with a wink and giggle.

"Why do you hide them from mum? Even I don't do that." Charlie asked as he cast a glamour charm.

"Are you taking the piss? I was there when Molly discovered that tattoo, no way am I letting her see mine. She was scary!" Hermione clearly conveyed her shock he would need to ask.

"Aw, mum came around eventually. Now she likes Puff, thinks he's charming." Charlie said with a smile.

"You named you tattoo Puff?" Hermione doubled over with giggles.

When she got her giggles under control Hermione asked if he was ready and then disapparated to the coordinates she had been given.

Once they landed she made sure he didn't turn around yet and grabbed his hands.

"Before you turn around and see where we are I wanted you to know that if anything here upsets Rover in there just tell me and we're outta here." She said pointing to his chest and head when she said Rover.

He cocked his head to the side and then looked at her. "I think the only thing so far that upsets him is you calling him Rover. He says that is the name of a common house dog, he's the big bad wolf."

"Hmmm, Wolfie?" She teased.

"You are trouble with a capital T!" He teased her. "Can I see where we are already?"

She smiled brightly and turned him around, "Welcome to Australia Zoo! Home of the Crocodile Hunter."

Charlie looked at her in confusion. "What is a crocodile hunter, the crocs don't get hurt do they?"

"Remind me when we get to the hotel, I will show you the program on the telly" She promised, "Now let's go see some animals! Plus we have a time scheduled where we get to hold the Koala Bears!" Hermione was most excited about this part.

"I got to do that when I came here the first time with my parents, but the zoo had a different name then."

With that said she grabbed his hand and took off, dragging him to the ticket booth.

…

…

…

They spent the next six hours walking around the zoo looking at the different animals and they did get to hold the Koala bears.

Charlie loved everything and she smiled as she watched him trying to interact with all the different animals they saw. He was like a kid in a candy store and she thought it was the most charming thing she'd ever seen with him.

They didn't have any deep conversation, mostly just chatting about what they were seeing and where to go next. They got some truly fun pictures of each other and some goofy ones but Hermione liked the one where they were together holding the young Koala's.

By the time they left Hermione's feet were killing her and Charlie chivalrously piggy backed her to the exit and back to their apparition point.

…

…

…

The two of them had decided to grab some food for dinner and take it to the beach so they could relax and talk freely as they got to know each other better.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, "I absolutely adore hamburgers. This is so good!"

Charlie just shook his head and chuckled.

"Charlie, tell me about the dragon reserve and what you do there." Hermione was genuinely curious about his work there and how it had drawn him away from his family.

"Well first it isn't just a dragon reserve, it's a rehabilitation center for all magical creatures who've been injured and need help. We take care of them, we raise orphaned babies of all species but we end up with a lot of those because obviously there are dragons and if other creatures get in exhibits, well you can imagine."

"What made you decide to go to Romania and work so far from home" She asked as she finished her burger and turned to give him her full attention.

"Well except for Bill what I'm about to tell you is a secret. I was offered a starting seeker position, and two reserve seeker positions on 3 professional Quidditch teams. My siblings are all Quidditch crazy if you haven't noticed and I felt they wouldn't understand why I chose the way I did."

He was watching the sun set over the water from the beach as they talked.

"I wanted to do something that mattered Mia, and as much as I love it, the game didn't matter, but saving animals and creatures does make a difference in lives. I can say I've saved people from dragons and saved dragons from people. That's why I chose it mainly, there was also the fact that being there means I get some privacy from mum." Charlie finished explaining unaware he created more questions in her than he'd answered.

Hermione was going to ask him about that last part about being away from Molly but thought better of it. After all, you don't get to learn all of someone's secrets in one day. She could be patient because the one thing she had learned about Charlie today beyond having fun with him is that she honestly _liked_ him. He was a good man, had a good family, was interested in her opinions, her desires in life. She could certainly do worse than Charlie Weasley.

Once the sun had sunk and it was dark they went back to the hotel and Charlie left her at her room with a kiss on her forehead and good wishes for a night of rest.

She took a shower and got into her bed. She laid there going over the day with a smile on her face. It was a good day and tomorrow she would get her parents back.

…

…

…

 **AN2: I know this is a monstrously long chapter and originally I intended to include her parents but that just goes on and on, so the meeting with her parent's is next chapter. Please tell me what you think, and for those that actually took the time to read this whole note, I'm taking suggestions for Charlie's wolf's name. She will tease him with names for a bit, but if you have a good wolfie name, or a good teaser name let me know and if I like it I will use it in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to jamcreynolds (who by the way is an absolutely gifted writer, check out her stories and you won't be sorry!) for the suggestion that led me to Hermione's parents obliviate pass code. This chapter deals with the reunion and some intrigue begins! Free imaginary cookies for the first person to guess correctly what movie the password comes from. Enjoy and as always please review as it does truly help the writing process and thanks to all who have done any combo of the following: r/r/f/f It means so much.**

 _ **This chapter is unedited, I wanted to get it up for you quickly, I will edit it later on.**_

…

…

…

"I'm so nervous!" Hermione told Charlie while wringing her hands together.

Charlie just reached beside him and held her hand so she had to stop. "It will be fine. You know they aren't upset, I mean if you just randomly obliviated them to save them without discussing it they might be, but you all made the decision together."

She smiled apologetically, "Thanks for being so great, I know I've been a bit of a pain in the arse today; I'm just so excited."

"I would be too."

"You're sure you remember what to make them say?" She double checked.

"Yes Mia, I know what they need to say and I promise you an hour from now you will be sat between your mum and dad and talking about everything that happened." He squeezed her hand to comfort her.

Inside his wolf was really uncomfortable for a few reasons. First the full moon was in a few weeks so some restlessness had begun but it wasn't awful. Hermione was not calm and happy which is what the wolf wanted her to be so that added and he couldn't let her know what her stress was doing to the wolf because then she'd be more stressed. It was an endless circle and he would be glad when it was settled down.

He was also extraordinarily nervous because not only was he "meeting the parents," he was going to control them with magic they knew nothing of, and they had to tell them that their beloved, only daughter was quite probably the mate of a werewolf. Of course he was scared silly.

"Look, we're almost there Mia, remember to smile and be gentle because they don't know you and if you rush them you will scare them." He reminded her as they arrived at the Ministry where Pete had reserved a small room reserved for when they told families bad news about loved ones.

They arrived in the lobby and headed straight to the lifts since they knew where they needed to be and had already been given security clearance for the entirety of their stay in magical Australia.

Just before the lift doors opened after it stopped Hermione took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and stepped out as if she was calm, cool and collected. Charlie was the only one that knew just how scared and nervous she was.

There were four chairs outside the door to sit in while they waited for Pete to arrive. Charlie was having issues, with all the stress and the wolf not liking the wizards or a few witches that looked at Hermione with more than a passing interest. He had his chest smacked six times already for growling or snarling like he could help it.

It did make her giggle at one point which made the wolf happy. "You know, at some point Lobo in there needs to understand I won't accept possessiveness and jealousy."

Charlie cocked his head to the side like a puppy, "He's considering that one, but isn't totally satisfied it…." Charlie stopped very quickly and blushed.

"What?" She asked truly intrigued by Charlie's reaction to the wolf.

"Er...he just...well see, fine!" He huffed in embarrassment. "He isn't sure it fully conveys to you his _prowess!_ "

Hermione lit up in a bright blush. "Oh my."

Charlie was saved from responding by the lifts opening to reveal Pete and a man and woman accompanying him. He heard Mia gasp and saw her eyes begin to water which confirmed to him that the strangers were her parents.

"Mia, love I promise you have hours and days to break down with them but you need to find your lioness inside and make it through the next fifteen minutes first, for them." Charlie reached for her hand and started playing with her fingers and knuckles again to comfort her. "Can you do that for me love?"

"You're right. Deep breath." She took one and then fixed a serene expression on her face.

"There's my girl." Charlie praised earning him a smile.

The three people approached and Pete stopped to shake their hands and lead all four into the room. It was decorated with soft blue paint with white wainscotting. There were two sofas that were navy blue with silver paisleys all over and two silver wingback chairs.

Hermione thought it a very soothing room and wondered if calming charms had been set in here as well. It was a good place for what was about to happen.

She and Charlie chose a sofa and Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins took the other one leaving a chair for Pete.

"Wendell, Monica may I introduce Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger. They have come a very long way to talk to you. All you need to do is sit there and remain still and in a few moments you will understand all of this." Pete explained calmly.

Charlie looked at Hermione for confirmation and at her nod he lifted his wand and said his incantation. Hermione and her parents said the password code at the same time.

 **" _You are a very bad man!"_**

 ** _"Oh, no, my dear. I'm a very good man. I'm just a very bad wizard!"_**

As soon as the code was finished the confused eyes of Wendell and Monica cleared instantly and the delighted, happy faces of Dan and Emma Granger appeared finally.

Hermione gasped out with tears in her eyes and then launched herself at the other couch and into the open arms of her dad and mum.

Charlie didn't have the discomfort he had been expecting when she was in his arms. He guessed the wolf wasn't jealous of her dad at all.

"Is it over 'Mione?" Dan asked her.

"Yes daddy, it's all done. It's safe to come home, there are still some rogue Death Eaters on the run but the Order and a couple house elves have been putting wards up on our house while Charlie and I came to get you. So you will be perfectly safe although you still need to not go to the office until the worst of them are caught, at least we can be together again." She promised with a smile.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Emma wanted to know.

"I can, but we should wait until we get to the hotel, it's a very, very long story." Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe how happy and calm she now felt having her parents know her again.

She heard a throat clear and she looked up to see Charlie with a raised eyebrow and she felt a light blush rise on her cheeks.

"Sorry, Mum, Daddy, this is Charlie Weasley. Charlie these are my parents Dan and Emma Granger." She introduced them politely.

Charlie stood and shook her dad's hand. His dad had raised all his boys that way, "never shake a man's hand while sitting down. You stand and shake firmly, it shows you are an honorable man."

Charlie wasn't sure why it made a difference but his dad was a good man and good example to be followed.

"Just call me Charlie, sir, mam." He smiled.

"You can call us Dan and Em or Emma." Emma said smiling. Dan was scrutinizing this man who was with his daughter for some reason.

"So why are you here with my Pumpkin Butt instead of those two knuckleheads she usually has following her like little puppy dogs?" Dan asked, figuring if his Hermione had herself a man then it was his duty to make them uncomfortable at the meet and greet. Keeping a straight face at his daughters reaction however was very hard,

"Daddy!" Hermione hung her head in embarrassment. "Did you really have to say Pumpkin Butt?"

"Ignore him, we do." Emma Granger said in a teasing way to Charlie.

"Well you all might want to have a seat again for the explanation of your daughter's companion, I can help them answer your questions from a legal standpoint and then after that you are free to go and get caught up." Pete suggested kindly. They had asked him to stay for this part as she was well aware of Muggle's viewpoints on werewolves.

"Legal standpoint? Hermione Jean Granger, how dare you get married without us there? I can't believe you would do that to us, every mother DREAMS for YEARS about her daughter's wedding! But nooooo you had to go off and do it without us!" Her mom yelled at her after misunderstanding the auror.

"We aren't married mom. Jeez, calm down and we will tell you everything. Pete is staying because he has worked with certain magical beings in the past and has more knowledge than some people do." Hermione beseeched her mother to listen.

"Beg pardon, I am sorry for my outburst. Please explain things." Emma said to the group.

"Okay, during the final battle which took place at Hogwarts just so you know, I was with a group of fighters who were fighting werewolves. I will explain details later but suffice to say I saved Charlie here when one was going for his throat and during that time, Charlie's brother Bill looked over and saw me wrestling the wolf and lept at us trying to get the wolf off me. I got knocked to the side and suffered some injuries and lost consciousness."

"Madame Pomfrey patched me right up as always and when I woke up Charlie and Mrs Weasley were there with me. I followed them home and the surviving family members helped them explain what happened after I got knocked out." She told her parents.

Charlie jumped in at this point. "When I was being attacked before your daughter saved me, I was bitten three times. Now we don't know for sure whether I will transform and we won't know until the first full moon after this current cycle. However, all signs point to I will change. I feel the inner wolf and have a form of communication with it. I am personally fully convinced I will be a full werewolf and not one of the half wolves that are so prevalent at the moment."

"Werewolf! Hermione get back over here, now!" Her dad said reaching out to grab her.

"Back up Human!" Charlie's wolf growled as he momentarily broke through Charlie's control at the danger to Hermione.

Pete jumped in the middle parting everyone to their sofas.

"This is why I stayed. You only know about werewolves from a Muggle point of view. While there are monster werewolves that don't like humans, most of the rest are people you would meet on the street everyday. There is a potion that they take the week of the full moon and it allows the human to remain in control of the wolf on the transformation nights. Most just curl up and sleep or find a safe place to run during that night where the wolf isn't tempted by humans and unless attacked they remain harmless. As long as Charlie talked Wolfsbane your daughter is in no danger. In fact she will end up in a relationship much stronger than most, a mate is equal to a soul bond."

Pete's explanation calmed her parents but her dad had to interject again. "So, we're willing to remain calm but we want to leave now and get the whole story. And don't think I didn't catch that whole mate issue young lady."

Meanwhile, Emma just winked at Hermione and Charlie totally relaxed with what she heard about the wolf. She still wanted to know all about it though and was planning a girls day in her mind where she would find out directly from her daughter what was happening.

With that all four stood up and shook hands with Pete and Hermione thanked him profusely but remembered not to touch him herself. She just smiled and lead the way to the door and then they all headed to the hotel as a group.

…

…

…

When they all entered Hermione's hotel room, Charlie excused himself to go to his room for a minute and he would be right back.

Hermione meanwhile noticed a nondescript barn owl waiting in her room with a letter attached to its leg.

She removed it and apologized for not having a treat and the owl looked at her with a bored expression and took off out the window again. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and joined her parents in the sitting area of her suite.

She opened the letter and quickly all the blood from her face left as she went pale. "Mum, go get Charlie he's two doors down, please!"

Emma looked at her daughter and picking up on the urgency she ran out the door to the room Charlie was in.

Dan went to his daughters side and wrapped her in his arms. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back and kissing her forehead to comfort her as they waited.

Charlie ran in with his wand at the ready. He found Hermione in her father's arms and she looked up with tears on her cheeks and handed him the letter.

 _Dear Granger,_

 _This letter is to inform you that the time has come for you to pay._

 _You've made enemies where you should have made friends and for that you will pay._

 _Potter and the Weasley's won't be able to help you this time either._

 _We are not a part of the group that followed Voldemort either but feel free to gather them up and question them, they don't even know our group exists, we are very particular about members. You could have been a shining star amongst us, but you chose wrong._

 _There are four of you out there and we will gather all four of you and your punishment will begin._

 _We are watching. We know you are in Australia, returning your parents memories with the creature and will return soon._

 _We'll be in touch,_

 _The friends you didn't choose._

"What the bloody fuck!" Charlie growled.

…

…

…

 **Please review and give me your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting another chapter this fast. Since the last one was a bit of a cliffy, I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for long. This is really just a filler, setting things in motion and such. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts.**

…

…

…

" _Expecto Patronum."_ Charlie called out once he could breathe again. He whispered a message to his polar bear and Hermione was too focused on her surprise that it wasn't a dragon that she missed what he'd said.

He chuckled at her look of shock. "Everyone always expects a dragon."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "Sorry, it just surprised me. I did expect a dragon or even a wolf. Anyways, who did you call for?"

"Bill, Harry, Fred, George and Ron." He said simply.

Em and Dan just sat with their eyes open wide and surprise written on their faces. "Was that magic you just did?"

Dan hadn't seen any magic that was controlled other than floating objects. He had of course seen many bouts of accidental magic when 'Mione was upset growing up but once she learned to control her magic she wasn't allowed to use it outside of school so he and Emma were happy to see how that happened.

"Yes, I called my patronus forth, it will call my brothers and Hermione's brother to us. I want all the help I can get to protect you, your wife, and I have to protect my mate, at least we're sure she's my mate anyway. Regardless, we need allies at the moment." Charlie explained while he paced, wand at the ready.

Hermione started shaking, having a panic attack. She'd just got them back and she couldn't lose them again. She didn't even think it would be safe to erase their memories again, what was she gonna do? She needed them safe.

"Shhhh sweetheart, we're right here and we aren't leaving you again, I promise." Emma said as she wiped her daughter's tears away and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Didn't even know I did to be honest." Hermione gasped.

"Charlie, in my bag, calming drought. Please." Hermione was able to gasp out.

He opened her bag and accio'd her potion and she drank it straight for faster results.

Just as she was calming there was banging on the door. Charlie answered it and in came four red heads along with a messy raven haired wizards.

"What is happening?" Bill asked concerned.

Hermione leaned forward and handed the letter to Bill and watched the rest gather around to read it as well.

"Fuck." Bill growled.

"Bloody Hell," Ron added.

"Godric's gonads, " From the twins made Hermione giggle, which made them wink at her.

"Just when we think we're safe! When in the bloody fuck are my sister and I going to be able to quit fucking fighting? Our childhood was stolen by war, now that we're free of that, this happens. Damn it to fucking Hell." Harry yelled as he threw a, well, throw pillow across the room.

Hermione rushed into his arms to calm him which set Charlie and the wolf off because she was in danger and in another man's arms.

"Charlie, calm the hell down! It's Harry and as of right now you have no say in what I do. I also won't be giving in to any wolfy demands either. You are both going to have to trust me so stop the fuck now!" Hermione had all she could take, even the calming drought had limits.

"Err, sorry to interrupt, but I'm pretty certain that I only had one baby. Childbirth isn't something you tend to forget, Hermione. Brother?" Emma interrupted the men and her daughter who was having a tantrum.

"Harry, we have a sibling bond, have for years. He's simply my best friend and brother all wrapped up in one package." She said while leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Knuckleheads the lot of you." Dan grumbled. Hermione used to run to his arms when she was upset, he wasn't prepared to watch her grow and run to other arms. His heart ached just a little at that realization.

"Everyone sit down, Charlie if you can't calm down step out of the room before you lose your mate to your aggression to protect her." Bill ordered taking control of the situation.

"Fred, George I want you to head back to the Burrow. You two are really good with wards, set as many war wards as you can get up and when I get back we'll set the Fidelius up again. Tell mum and Gin to set up a room for the Grangers because they can't go home anymore until we know it's safe." Bill said. The twins gave a nod and left through the door without another word.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I wish we could have met under happier circumstances, but I'm Bill and those were the twins Fred and George. Never under any circumstances accept food or drink from either one of them, just trust me. They are natural pranksters and own their own joke shop. They are very good at it and you will be fresh targets. Nothing to hurt you, just for laughs. Don't worry. You've been warned." He said with a tiny smirk, proud of his brothers success.

"Now, the memory charm isn't safe again and might cause permanent damage to your brain. Obviously we had warded your home against dark wizards but not really believing there was danger. So now we know someone wants Mina here, you can't be without protection because you can be used to control her."

"Also she just got you back, it isn't fair she would lose you again, I know how that feels." Harry said softly.

Charlie came back into the room and sat on the other side of Hermione calmer than he was before.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Sorry Mia, it's all so new and difficult trying to learn control sometimes. I didn't mean to growl at you and Harry, I panicked.

Hermione just held his hand and kissed his cheek. "Forgiven, but you need to accept that I'm a hugger. I will try to curb that with men not in our family but you have to accept your brothers."

Hermione missed the rest of Bill's plans and instructions to everyone but stood when they all got up. Charlie must have caught it all because he left again to pack his bags as Ron was using his wand to pack hers.

When Charlie came back Bill took his belt off and tapped it with his wand and said, " _Portus_."

"Everyone grab on, we have fifteen seconds til lift off. Dan, Emma the landing is rough but don't let go of the belt until you land. We'll be safe at home."

The belt started glowing and the group left Australia for home at The Burrow.

…

…

…

The rest of the day was spent with Molly making sure the Grangers felt at home while they were staying there.

Bill set the Fidelius charm on the Burrow and they decided amongst themselves that Charlie was the best option as secret keeper due to his need to protect Hermione. There wasn't a person alive that could force him to reveal where she was.

Hermione was at least relieved that the orchard and pond were within the charm and they weren't restricted to the house like they were at Grimmauld Place.

The men of the house spent all evening working on the letter to try and find any evidence of who was after her and where they could find them. Harry had also alerted Kingsley who immediately offered Auror protection whenever they needed to go out.

When she went to bed that night she felt overwhelmed by the feeling that there would never be peace for her in this world of magic.

…

…

…

 **AN: Well there is the filler, all stories require them here and there. Please leave reviews, they make me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A little change from the original idea. I was going to begin the journals from Lupin's mother's pov, however it is just going to be from his own. I hope it is still enjoyable. Also this chapter and all other** _ **journal**_ **chapters are bonus chapters and will only be Charlie's pov as he is the one reading them. The rest of the story is normal but these special chapters are Charlie's and Remus's.**

…

…

…

 _Dearest friend,_

 _March, 1967. Today I overheard yet another fight with mum and dad. Dad just really doesn't seem to like me anymore since I became a monster. Two years and he still is angry with me I think, mum says he's angry at himself because he blames himself but I'm not sure anymore._

 _Today is my 7th birthday and mum tried to have a party but we just sat around waiting because nobody came. I wish I had friends but that isn't going to happen. Sometimes I wish to run away and maybe I could find others like me and they would be my friends but it would hurt mummy so I stay._

 _I keep thinking each month the pain will get better when I change but it never does. Dad keeps trying to come up with a potion or charm that will either stop me changing or make it safe but so far none of it works. Mum got hold of something Muggles take for pain called Morphine. She's a muggle herself so she went to the doctor and said something about a painful condition she made up and he gave her this medicine. She gave it to me half an hour before the change hoping to take away the pain but it didn't react the way she hoped._

 _It made me crazy instead. It took away some pain but when I changed I kept trying to scratch my skin off, I also almost got my baby sister. I think if that happened I would've killed her but then myself too once I wasn't crazy anymore. Dad said no more morphine even if it did help the pain._

 _He also decided that until there is a cure he's going to build me a cottage for the night of the change. Probably isn't going to be much fun but he's going to charm it so I can't get out as the wolf. He'll take me there and then put up charms so I can't get out and then in the morning he'll release them again._

 _It sounds like jail to me. Going to sleep now, goodnight my only friend._

 _Remus Lupin monster._

…

…

…

Charlie closed the journal feeling sad for his lost friend. At least if he is a werewolf he has so much support in his family and he's an adult. Remus had a very lonely existence before Hogwarts. He had read through all the journals from his mother when Remus was too young to write them and then it became much more fascinating once he was old enough to write them himself even if the journals were somewhat juvenile at that point. Remus was still a very intelligent boy and that was obvious in his thinking even then. Sort of reminded Charlie of Mia a bit.

At the thought of her he smiled to himself. They had a second date that he had planned and although it was still platonic they were getting to know each other much better and he found himself infatuated with her himself, without the wolfy input.

He'd also caught her watching him a few times with a thoughtful expression on her face when she thought he wasn't paying attention. The last time he couldn't help but look up at her and give her a cheeky wink, the resulting blush turned her cheeks the most charming shade of pink.

They couldn't go for the long walks they took before Australia anymore but they still walked every evening just inside the Fidelius boundaries. That meant they did several laps but he didn't mind as long as it meant time with his Mia getting to know her.

Dates were going to be an issue as well. They couldn't go on a whole lot of them anymore because of safety so the last one, his plan, he had talked to Emma who had become a very good source of information and she helped him plan something for the two of them.

She made a lunch up of Mia's favorite picnic food from when she was little and they went to the lake and set everything up that morning.

While Em set the blanket and radio up Charlie set to work on the lake. He froze it solid and then transfigured a couple of small rocks into ice skates and set them on the blanket.

When he brought her to their _date_ she had giggled in excitement and jumped at him to hug him tightly talking about how much she loved skating. He was proud of himself for creating a great date that got her mind off her current troubles. They had a wonderful day and stayed there late into the night skating, eating, talking.

When it was sunny they watched clouds finding shapes and laughing and that night they laid there after she was too tired to skate anymore and watched the stars. She had leaned her head close enough that their heads were touching as they talked.

He was sorry it ended but she had fallen asleep and he decided as much as he enjoyed laying there with her it was better for her to sleep in her bed. He woke her up and they released the charm on the water and collected the basket and blanket and walked back inside. She kissed his cheek, thanked him, and said good night.

That was three days ago and she was currently sneaking off with Bill every once in a while saying it was her turn to plan and " _nose out!"_ Which of course made him laugh at her cheek.

His mind turned to that letter she had gotten. His rage began to take over as it always did when he thought of it but he worked to control it as he tried yet again to think of a new angle.

He would protect his little mate, his Mia from whoever tried to hurt her. He would make sure they paid for her fear and the few panic attacks she'd had since being back at the Burrow. He didn't want her living the rest of her life under war conditions and safety precautions when they were supposed to be free now.

…

…

...

Sighing in frustration Charlie decided to floo to the reserve in Romania and talk with his boss. He wasn't looking forward to the meeting but it was passed time that he addressed his situation. He decided to resign his position working with dragons. If he did change the dragons would sense the wolf and it was too dangerous to continue and if he didn't change, he was still drawn too much to Mia now to let go. So he would want to stay with her anyway and it was time to let go of his old life.

Once things were safer he would look for a new job and house here in England although he didn't fancy living in London, he would still prefer countryside and hopefully a wizard village. Godric's Hollow, and Hogsmeade were his favorite choices so far but he was still researching options.

After the answer came about his wolf status he would make the final choice with Mia so that she could help decide that part of their life too.

Shaking his head and returning to the present he walked to the fireplace and tossed in floo powder. Walking into it and calling out for the reserve he left the Burrow to bring closure to one part of his life that he could control.

…

…

…

 **AN: So this is what the bonus chapters will be like. Just short little trips into Remus and Charlie's views and thinking. They won't be as long as regular chapters but still informative. Hope you enjoy the bonuses. Show some love with reviews please, I love hearing your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT AN UPDATE**

 **AN: I accidentally erased this and have to reload it so that readers can review the next chapter. If I don't then nobody who sent me lovely messages when I published this will be able to review later. I am just about done with the chapter, and it's a monster. It will be going up later tonight or early tomorrow, it's a very long chapter though and I will explain why in a note before the chapter starts. Thank you all for your patience.**

To all my readers:

I want to explain a delay. I have been working hard on the next chapters of His Mate, Hermione. The next chapter is the first of a 3 chapter update which is the full moon, it's too long to be a chapter so I've broken it down in 3 parts, I was just finishing the first when something unfortunate happened.

My long term readers know that I am very open and share the fact that I am a survivor of domestic violence and sexual assault. I find it heals a victim to talk and share the experience, particularly with other survivors and they in turn can share their own stories with me. Unfortunately as a result of what happened I have ptsd and it will always be a part of who I am.

The reason I am having to post this letter is a reviewer reading an older story of mine triggered me the other day. When I have a ptsd episode it can take a bit of time to recover emotionally. The episode ends but trauma lingers for a bit.

This review was most obviously a negative review but that isn't what the problem was, I am a writer and when I post I am fully understanding of the fact not everyone will like it. This review was personal, and attacked me as a person and was threatening. This person didn't like a comment in my Veela story and went on a rampage at me.

I tried to report the incident but the prick left the review anonymously so my only option was to delete the review which I did but this person can't be blocked because they didn't sign in to an account before leaving the threat.

Now, if I was just your average Jane Doe writing a story it wouldn't be a problem, and it most assuredly wouldn't affect this current story. But if I try to write in my current frame of mind at this time it will destroy this story because my brain isn't in a good place. So hopefully you will all be understanding that I need to take a few days break. This story is too important to me and I don't want to injure the tale.

The upside is that you will get 3 chapters in 3 days as a reward for standing by Charlie, Hermione, and me as I work my way through this episode.

I hope that anyone reading this letter to my readers will take something away from this. When you leave constructive criticism it's healthy and allows a writer to grow in a craft they get enjoyment from. When you are hateful, crude, insulting, and threatening it also affects a writer but not in any way that will benefit you or a story you are reading. It's just being a mean, insensitive, boar.

I have not had a whole lot of experience with truly mean reviewers outside of a group that bullies certain writers, but that was years ago. Almost all my reviews are encouraging, or pointing out little errors that pop up. I am truly blessed with many awesome readers.

I apologize for this delay and pray you will all stick with this story.

Shannon aka clumsydolphin.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: First I would like to start off by saying thank you for all the kind thoughts and messages when I wrote you all a letter to explain my delay.**

 **I originally had this as the full moon, and 3 chapters long. I was going to publish it all together however I had a brain fart moment and forgot I killed off Arthur Weasley and he had a huge block of story in this. So I was just about to upload it and remembered in time. That meant a ton of editing and reworking. The Arthur stuff was so funny too so I'm saving it for a different story and using it then. Now, my next choice was just a humongous story sized chapter that was beyond 10,000 words. Once I edited Arthur though I found a nice place to split the chapters so the final decision is this chapter which goes up to the full moon, and next chapter will be THE full moon where stuff will happen.**

 **One more thing and the babbling will end! After the response, or more to the point the lack of response, and some advice I have decided to not include anymore of Remus's journal. My original intent was to include him in the story as a sort of mentor to Charlie as he gets used to a new life but it apparently was not enjoyed as much as I had hoped. So as I strive to be a writer who includes readers in the story I will scrap that part of my idea. Thanks to all reviews and ideas that you've left me. Enjoy**

 **()()()**

 **()()()**

Hermione sat back on her towel grateful she had sunglasses so dark that nobody would know how she couldn't take her eyes off a shirtless Charlie as he laughed on the dock after throwing Bill in the water.

The whole family was having a day off from all the stress. She among others were starting to snap under the pressure of wartime restrictions after having a taste of freedom when the war ended. She also felt guilty about it because it was her the sender of the letters was after.

Not just that, her parents were in danger because of her. If she'd just left them be in Australia they would be free even though they told her they would prefer to be right where they were with her.

She thought back to how this day had come to happen.

 _Flashback_

Hermione and Harry started to come up with ideas to lift the spirits of everyone, they decided to treat everyone to a Muggle cookout. They approached her parents first to make sure they were good with the idea as they would be doing most of the work and teaching Molly at the same time so she could continue to host barbeques afterwards.

Emma and Dan were excited and agreed immediately that it was just what the doctors ordered. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes as Harry laughed at the terrible joke.

"Mum you and dad use that joke all the time and it isn't even funny!" She whined.

"Brat don't you sass me!" Emma laughed as she smacked her daughters rump before she could get away. Hermione laughed as she ran away and Dan and Harry just smiled as they watched the two chase after each other.

"It's nice to see her smile and laugh again. She didn't do it much while you and Emma were gone. I know it was war but she just had this light missing in her eyes, she suffered with the separation." Harry said.

"Emma and I have already decided that we won't let anything like that happen again, we love her too much. Incidentally we've also decided, if you're agreeable, when this mess is over and we go home we would like to adopt you into our family. Of course you are already of age in this world and almost there in ours so we can't legally do that but we thought we would have a celebration and _informally_ have a ceremony for us so we all feel like family." Dan told Harry whose eyes were prickling with tears.

Emma and Hermione had returned to their sides and both wrapped their arms around the guys and they had a family group hug.

"It's only right that if you are this one's brother that you're our son too." Emma said as she ran her hand through his hair as he collected himself.

"I think I would really like that." He whispered to them. The Weasley's were family to him too but it was nice to have a family in both worlds he had lived in.

()()()

()()()

That night after dinner the family gathered together in the living room and Dan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Today Harry and Hermione decided that they wanted to surprise all of you and have a day of play. So they came to us with an idea that we loved and decided to help with. This Saturday afternoon everyone here is going to have a Muggle style cookout and Barbecue!" Dan announced.

He'd expected excitement for the treat but as he looked around at the blank faces and confused eyes he figured out that they didn't know what that meant.

Hermione squeezed Charlie's hand and decided to help her dad out. "What that means is on Saturday Harry, Dad, Mum, and I are giving a sort of party for all of us. We had intended to do this Sunday but weather forecast calls for rain that day. Saturday will be unseasonably hot and sunny so the perfect weather."

She took a breath and continued. "So what that means is probably three of you will go shopping with Mum and Dad since it's safest if Harry and I don't leave the wards. They are going to buy all that we need, gifts will be involved, no arguments! We also need clothes sizes from all of you before bed tonight." She gave Molly a stern look as she started to argue.

"No exceptions!" She laughed. "You will all have a blast."

Harry decided to pipe in. "We will have so much food that not even Weasley's could eat it all. Come to think of it, cousin Dudley might be able to but not you lot." The twins started laughing at his joke having met the boy in the past.

"Anyways, food, games, gifts. We will have so much fun boggarts wouldn't stand a chance here. Let's see, some Muggle sports like kickball, volleyball, footie. We will do water games and hiding games plus swimming and we will get a rope swing for the lake. 'Mione, do think there is a way to charm the volleyball net for some water volleyball too? That would be tons of fun." He asked as the idea occurred to him.

"I'm not sure, maybe a hovering charm might work. I will look into it when the others are shopping." She answered.

"So now, make your way to one of three stations. Molly stay here and do measurements for clothing, Harry and Hermione in the dining room will be making lists of who gets to do what as far as set up and clean up so make a stop with them, Dan and I will be by the front door figuring out volunteers for shopping." Emma clapped her hands and everyone went to their stations as the Weasleys began making the rounds.

The next day Dan, Emma, Molly, Charlie and Bill all went shopping with their lists. Harry and Hermione had put their foot down and it took threatening to go themselves and leaving safety to get Dan and Emma to agree to the two of them paying for the whole thing. It was also a gift to their Muggle parents after all.

Bill took Harry and Hermione quickly and quietly through the floo directly to his office at Gringotts and was a little taken aback at the sheer amount of galleons they traded over to Muggle money. It had to be nearly 10,000 galleons he saw them hand over although he didn't know for sure because they made him stay across the lobby as it was a gift they didn't want him to know what they were spending.

They left the same way they arrived 15 minutes later and were once again safely ensconced in the Burrow as the shopping group headed out with the money they handed over to Dan and Emma.

()()()

()()()

Hermione was sitting under a tree in the garden with her eyes closed just enjoying the lovely day when she heard a twig and the scuff of a shoe on dirt and rock and looked up. She smiled when she saw Fleur nervously approaching.

"Hello Fleur. Just enjoying a calm and peaceful day and thinking through some things, have a seat." She smiled.

"Thanks 'Ermione. You have always been so nice to me and accepted me, even when the rest of them didn't. Bill and I were talking the other night and we realized there might be a bit of a problem and well, it's of a sensitive nature. Bill was going to talk to you but I asked him to let me, since it's going to be easier as women." She started.

"Okay. What is the problem." Hermione asked with furrowed brows and tucking her hair up into a messy bun.

"Well you've probably noticed an antsy feeling by now, nervous like you can't sit still a lot of the time?" Fleur asked.

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. "How did you know that? I was enjoying the peaceful feeling I have for the first time in days and days!"

"It's because Charlie left. That's why Bill talked him into shopping with them so I could talk to you without the feeling. I get it too with Bill about a week before the full moon. There are…..other things that happen too." She said reluctantly.

"I don't know what all is covered at Hogwarts about magical creatures and such. But typically when a magical creature or half creature half wizard has a mate they tend to be sexual beings, highly sexual." Fleur smiled when Hermione made a squeaky sound.

"I know it's not an easy thing to talk about but I know things you need to know before the moon. Charlie is already having pain as he holds back with you but he won't ever tell you this. By next moon he won't be able to hold back anymore and remain in your presence, he will go somewhere instead of pressuring you and he will hurt himself as the pain begins."

"What?" Hermione gasped as her heart hitched at the information. "I'm already decided that I will accept him Fleur, I just haven't had the time to tell him. Hell I'm already half in love with the bloke and that's in less than two months of being around him. He's perfect." She blushed as she said this.

"Sweet, I must ask before we decide what to do, are you erm...innocent still? Virgin?" She decided to face it head on.

"Yes, does that matter" Hermione asked.

"For you yes, it matters a lot. During normal times with a werewolf or hybrid like my Bill it would be perfectly fine. You will always find satisfaction with your mate because being what they are the more you enjoy yourself the more willing you are for loving. The problem is that we are only a few days away from the moon and you're already having the flashes as well. That means sex is really close and being a virgin this close to the moon is bad. It will hurt you because it's rougher than other times, and much much longer."

At Hermione's nod she continued. "Bill and I think we came up with a spell to help you, well two of them. Bill remembered a spell for pain which means you won't hurt the first time but the side effect of that is you won't feel the first time either. This is good though because when that wears off you don't have to worry about pain especially with the spell I am going to teach you."

"I don't think that sounds good, if I'm wanting to be with Charlie, I want to participate and have that bond with him." Hermione decided she wouldn't use Bill's spell unless absolutely necessary.

"Well we are going to teach you in case you change your mind. My spell is trickier though. You have to make sure today that Charlie knows you're a virgin, he can confirm that and then you and I can walk away for a few minutes and perform the spell and come back so he can tell it's happened but you haven't been with someone else. We will tell him beforehand what we are doing." She said.

"Which is what?" Hermione asked getting nervous again.

"I will teach you to use a spell on yourself that breaks through your hymen. That way you have a day or two beforehand to feel better and it will hurt much less. It may still burn a little bit, I won't lie, but it will help the situation greatly. Especially Charlie as he won't stress out about it as much, he won't feel he's hurting his mate." Fleur finished.

"I actually like the idea. Let's talk to the boys when they get back and can we do that tonight?" She asked and Fleur smiled in return and nodded.

The talk turned to other things and they just sat and spent the afternoon talking and laughing.

When the shopping party returned bogged down with supplies they dragged Bill and Charlie out to the same spot they had spent the afternoon. Once all agreed Hermione and Fleur walked far enough away that Charlie wouldn't hear any sound of discomfort and Hermione pulled her wand out.

She held it in the way Fleur taught her and said softly, "Leniter Conterum." She reached out and squeezed Fleur's hand so she could remain silent. When the flash of pinching was over they walked back to Charlie and he relaxed knowing it was safer now.

"Charlie," she held him back as Fleur dragged Bill back inside as planned. "I want to tell you something alone."

Charlie took a deep breath and braced for the worst. If she was accepting wouldn't she do that with them here?

"I am your mate and am happy about it. I accept you Charlie and I'm falling in love with you." She smiled, confident in his feelings for her.

Charlie smiled so brightly she laughed and then she jumped in his arms and kissed him with everything she had.

When the couple made it back inside to share the news with the family they were more than a little rumpled looking and both smiling widely.

 _End Flashback_

()()()

()()()

So now Hermione sat back and watched her Mate of one whole day as he played in the lake with his brothers. He especially loved the rope she and Harry had hung up and then shown them how to swing out into the water and drop in.

She just couldn't get enough of watching him move around. The Weasley boys tended to be tall and wiry as a rule. Charlie was the only exception as he was 3 or 4 inches shorter than his brothers. He still was around 6 foot and she had to stop herself from jumping in his arms and rubbing all those chest and arm muscles. He was just as perfect from behind she was happy to admit.

He turned and winked at her suddenly as if he knew exactly what she was doing and thinking. She blushed and looked away, reaching to add more sunblock.

Next thing she knew she was shrieking as she was swung up in Charlie's arms as he ran to the dock and jumped in the water with her.

She came up coughing water and smacked his shoulder as he laughed at her.

He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. "So beautiful my Mia. Thank you for accepting me." He kissed her as he pulled her completely against his own body.

Hermione moaned into the kiss as Charlie moved them to a more private area of the lake where there were taller strands of grasses and shading from the trees.

Her hand tugged slightly on his hair and she deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled and danced as they let their hands learn each other's bodies.

She discovered a spot on Charlie's side that covered with goosebumps every time she ran her fingers over it. Charlie discovered he loved her breasts, they responded so lovely to his touch and she moaned in such a delicious way each time he touched her.

They broke apart for breath and just held each other as they floated together foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes as if they held the secret to the world. They exchanged many kisses in the water as she was wrapped around his waist and neck and he held her up by her arse.

"Charlie?" She whispered into his ear making him shiver.

"Mmmm." He murmured as he gently nipped her where her neck and shoulder met.

"Tonight, while everyone else is playing Ghost in the Graveyard. We can tell Bill and Fleur ahead of time and then I want to be with you, finish our bond before the moon tomorrow." She told him hoping he wouldn't say no.

He looked up at her searching her eyes for any hint of anything but all he saw was excitement, desire for him, and a bit of nervousness. Being her first time he understood the nerves and smiled a megawatt smile and answered her with another mind melting kiss.

"Your wish is my command my Mia." He kissed her again and whispered all the things he wanted to do to her tonight into her ear as her face lit up with a blush brighter than a sunburn.

Their quiet time together was interrupted quite abruptly at that point by twin terrors cannonballing over their heads to splash water all over them. That of course began a splash war that somehow turned into boys versus the girls who were totally outnumbered as there were only 3 of them.

Nevertheless Ginny, Fleur, and Hermione held their own for a little bit before being completely overwhelmed by boys and losing epicly.

The water wars were halted when Molly hollered out that it was time to eat and the group headed over to the shaded area the grill and food table was set up in. They couldn't believe the sheer amount of food sitting there waiting.

There were grilled burgers which Hermione and Harry both said they would love, grilled seafood Charlie loved the shrimp especially. Sausages were also grilled along with corn cobs, potatoes, and peppers.

There were loads and loads of sides like potato salad, baked beans, coleslaw, green beans, peas, asparagus, crisps of all kinds, buns for different grilled meats. Salads filled with garden veggies, cut veggies and dips.

Then desserts including puddings, cakes, brownies, biscuits. The food was endless and they began to understand what Harry meant the other night about the amount of food.

Everyone sat around in the clothes that were bought, swimsuits, bikini covers, flip flops, sunglasses. They were in the lawn chairs bought for the occasion sat around a fire pit that was set up for later tonight and ate and talked about anything and everything.

At one point it got uncomfortable when Molly starting pressuring Hermione and Charlie about getting married.

"I'm just saying you've already made a commitment for life, a wedding is just the proper thing to have." Molly insisted.

"Mum, she agreed yesterday! Let us have a chance to build the relationship." Charlie growled.

He wasn't opposed at all to the idea but he knew it was too much pressure on his mate and he could feel her anxiety.

Tensions went really high when Dan stood up furiously. "I have been very patient about this whole situation. I may not fully understand her choice but I will always stand with my daughter. I do however refuse to allow you or anyone else to push her into a marriage and family until she says she's ready for that. AM I CLEAR?" He growled at Molly Weasley almost face to face.

Molly was no slouch however and as her face grew redder in her temper Ginny winked at Hermione and stood up, "Maybe now isn't the best of times to bring this up but since we're all gathered, Harry and I are engaged! He asked me an hour ago!"

That calmed Molly down and she burst into tears as she held Harry in a bone breaking hug.

Hermione mouthed "Thank you!" and Ginny nodded her welcome. Molly took her daughters hand and cooed over her engagement ring as the Weasley boys grabbed Harry and ran and threw him in the lake.

"Welcome to the family!" They yelled as he spluttered.

Emma grabbed Dan's hand and kissed Hermione on the cheek before taking him for a walk so he could calm down. He was quite angry at what he felt was unnecessary pressure to trap his daughter in a marriage too young. She was still his baby girl.

()()()

()()()

After roasting marshmallows and eating smores the young adults set out to play Ghost in the Graveyard but it broke down into hide and seek and the couples in the group going off to find alone time as they hid.

Bill and Fleur made shooing movements at Charlie and Hermione and they took off running as the other couple made a loud distraction.

"Do you trust me Mia?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Close your eyes then love." He kissed her lightly as he wrapped her in his arms and twisted into apparition.

When they landed Hermione looked around and smiled.

"This is an old treehouse Dad built for us when it was just me and Bill. We were too young to enjoy it at the time but as the other kids came we were grateful to have a place to get away from them. I set all the same wards as the burrow has except we can apparate and so can Bill and Fleur." Charlie explained.

He had come earlier and using magic he had laid out a double bed, flower petals, and candles here and there. He set a cooling charm on the place as it was too hot without it. He wanted her as comfortable as possible tonight for their first time. Tonight would also seal their bond and that meant something to him.

"You're sure you want this? There is no turning back afterwards. Being a mate means understanding the wolf is Alpha and that means being submissive to me at times, mostly around the moon when the wolf is stronger. Remus said it took time for he and Tonks to reach an understanding about that. Neither could control that instinct and I don't want that problem with us. Even though I will be aggressive, possessive, and controlling I can't imagine with how important you are to me that I would not listen when you have a problem." Charlie had sat her down to talk about this before they took the next step.

"Charlie, love, I understood what I was accepting. I was very, very close to the Lupin's before and after they were together. Hell, I saw Remus transform during full moon in my third year. I know what happens and I promise if there is a problem we will work it out together. I do have a question though."

"Go ahead." He encouraged.

"What happens after? I mean, won't it be hard to be together like this and then have to go to our separate rooms like we aren't full mates?" She asked. "I can't imagine I will want to be away from you after something this special and important."

That had been the one thing about accepting him that had continued to bother her. If they were married everyone would just accept them sharing a bed and room. She wasn't prepared to marry just yet but didn't want to have to be away either.

"Well, the way I see it we have a couple options." He answered. "We can either tell them separately, me with mum and you with your parents or we can sit them down and tell them together. If they have a problem with it, we will come here every night instead and just return in the morning. They won't have a choice then and will have no idea where we are. We are just as safe here as at home so it's not an issue."

She nodded and smiled shyly at him.

"I promise Mia they won't separate us after this." He whispered as he ran a finger down her cheek tenderly.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as beautiful and special as you Mia, but I am smart enough as a man to cherish you forever."

Hermione felt a tear escape her eye and he brushed it away as he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

As he laid her down and kissed down her cheek to her ear he growled, "Mate do you accept me and the human."

She looked up and saw his eyes had gone orange and knew that it was the wolf inside, "I accept both my wolf and my human. I want you both."

Charlie growled and bit her neck and then his eyes turned back to his blue and her Charlie was back in control. He slowly untied the top of her bikini from around her neck as she untied the tie at her back and then tossed it aside.

When Charlie leaned down and covered her nipple with his mouth she knew she'd made the right choices for herself. Both accepting him and discarding Bill's suggested spell, she wanted to feel everything Charlie and she did tonight.

She smiled as he moved to her other breast and enjoyed everything they did that night. It was the best moment of her life and she would always remember this day as long as she lived.

()()()

()()()

 **AN2: The spell Hermione used means break gently, at least according to Google. Also, I understand I am using American measurements and such, not trying to be insulting, I am an American and that's the only system I know. Sorry if anyone is insulted. Please leave me your thoughts on the story. Up next chapter Charlie's first full Moon.**


End file.
